Unsure Feelings
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: Prequel to Open Minds, Open Hearts. Harry's still upset and blames himself for many deaths. After being roped into helping Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he hides in the inventory room. Who'll help see it wasn't his fault? One Shot Only! Expected pairings!


Unsure Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I leave that for J.K. Rowling. Sometimes I wish I owned Gred and Forge.

* * *

It has been only a couple of weeks since the Second Battle of Hogwarts; since the Weasley family lost one of their own. Their own Fred Weasley.

Harry Potter was unsure how the Weasleys would feel towards him. He had intentionally secluded himself in the inventory room at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as often as possible because he didn't want to see George Weasley hurt or any of the rest of them blame him for Fred's death.

Harry closed his eyes at the thought of George. He didn't want to think about how he was feeling because Harry knew it had to be bad. He knew that when they, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and himself, got George here to the shop, George went to his room with the excuse to be left alone to grieve the lost of his twin brother. That had been two weeks ago since they've seen George.

From what Katie had told Harry, George only ate a little bit of his meals and then leaves them at the door when he's finished, and since George was in no shape to run the shop, Katie did it for him. She had roped in the Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione once when they had gotten back from Australia to find Hermione's parents to help her run the shop.

There was a knock on the door of the inventory room. "Harry?" he heard Ginny say as she opened the door and walked in. "Harry."

Harry didn't say anything but just sat there trying not to make her see that he was feeling guilty.

Ginny sighed and walked to him. "George is going to snap out of it, Harry," Ginny said. "Mom's just not worried about George."

Harry looked at Ginny as she talked about her mother one that he almost considers his own, Mrs. Weasley.

"She's also worried about you and Angelina," Ginny replied. "She's not the only one, Harry. I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be," Harry told her.

Ginny arched an eye at him. "I am," she said. "And that won't change no matter how old we'll get." She took a bottle from the box on the floor and threw it at him.

Harry dodged the bottle, but then he smelled treacle tarts, the woody stick of broomstick handle, and the flowery scent he knew smelled at the Burrow. He looked at Ginny most curiously. "What did you throw at me?" Harry asked.

"It smells like Amortentia Potion," Ginny said as she sniffed.

Then they both realized something together. "It's you," they said together. "You're the third scent."

"Me?" they said.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he walked to her. "Yes, you," he said. "I didn't quite know when I first smelled the scent of the Amortentia Potion it was you when I had smelled it in Professor Slughorn's class, but I knew I had smelled at the Burrow. I figured it might've been your mother."

"Harry," Ginny said as he framed her face.

"Ginny," he said silencing her, "but I'm glad it's you." He took breath needing to tell her this one small truth about the last year of traveling. "Even during the last year on the run from Death Eaters and Voldemort and trying to find the Horcrux and destroying them, my thoughts of you got me through that horrible time."

"Harry," Ginny said as she put her hands on his wrists.

"Ginny," he said. "Let me… Let me… Let me just tell you that I love you. I hadn't stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will stop. I can't-"

Ginny started to cry silent tears as she framed his face and stood on her toes and kissed him to silence him. Then she slipped back to see that he was shocked. "Harry," she said. "I love you, too. I hadn't stopped either. I didn't think I should stop."

"I hoped that you would say that," Harry said. "Don't cry. It won't be no good if you're brothers find out that you've been crying. I can probably talk Ron out of killing me, but I don't know about the rest of them."

Like Harry had hoped, Ginny started laughing. "They won't kill you especially after they see how happy you make me," Ginny said. "And you do make me happy, Harry."

Harry gave her an unsure look. "We'll leave that for later, but I think we better clean up this Amortentia Potion before Katie finds out that you spilt some."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Do you know how long that essence stays in the air before it wears off?" she asked him.

"Uh…" Harry stampered.

"Weeks," Ginny said. "She's not going to be happy, but perhaps she will be happy enough that we cleaned up."

Harry nodded.

"Harry," Ginny said. "There's one more thing."

Harry looked at Ginny. "What is it, Ginny?"

"George will make it," she said. "He has a family who loves him, and a girl who's very stubborn and won't let him grieve much longer."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Do you miss Fred?"

Ginny sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. "I will always miss Fred, Harry," Ginny said. "But not as much as I thought I would, but he knew going in just as Remus, Tonks, Colin, and many others in the Order or not knew the risks be taken. That certainly doesn't mean that I'm not going miss them." Ginny grinned. "Besides I would like to think that your father and the other Marauders are telling him stories of past times. I would also like to think that he's watching over us just as your parents and the Marauders and everyone else."

Harry nodded as he conjured a spell to take care of the mess. "Ginny," Harry said as he walked towards her. He put his arms around her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips had just touched when the door open. "What the hell is going here?" Katie asked angrily holding a box of supplies. "I didn't ask you guys to make out in the inventory room, but to help with sales, and why do I smell fresh grass, the woody smell from a broomstick, and the soap that George uses?" She pinned a look at the two of them accusingly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "I have no idea what you mean, Katie," Harry said.

"There isn't any mess of any sort that should indicate a smell," Ginny said honestly.

Katie looked at her curiously. "Unless someone spilt the Amortentia Potion because those are the three essences I would smell from the bottle," Katie said. "I know one of you can use a clean up spell." She turned her accusing look on Harry.

They shuffled their feet. "At least, it's clean," Harry said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to work dreamy eyed, Harry?" Katie asked him.

Harry grinned. "Maybe you can find another place to work for a little while," Harry told her.

Katie glared at Harry. "You might've been my Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts, Harry," Katie said, "but here I'm domain. Got it?"

Harry nodded trying his best not to laugh at Katie. "Yes, ma'am!" he said knowing that Katie could be a tyrant when she can.

"I need you two out there helping the customers," Katie reminded them again as she dropped the box that she carried in and then left. She took a moment to calm down and thought it through. "You have ten minutes before you have to go back out there. Not one minute more or one minute less. Got it?"

They both nodded and understood what's going on through Katie's head.

"And Harry?" Katie said. She waited until he looked at her. "George will make it through it will take some more time." She closed the door to leave the lovebirds alone.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "She has something in mind," she said. "I see it, but I wonder what it is. We'll find out, won't we?"

Harry shrugged wondering what the former chaser has planned for George. "We'll see it when we'll see it won't we?" he asked her as he brought his lips to hers.

"Yup," she agreed as she brought her lips to his.


End file.
